


Jealous Sea

by Byun_bun



Category: EXO (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Cuming in Pants, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Lots of spit, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Smut, baekhyun cums in his pants, hyunjin and baekhyun salivate all over eachother, hyunjin gets jealous and reminds baekhyun that he is only his, implied mental illness and past trauma, mess in public, minorly toxic relationship, spit swapping, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun
Summary: Jealousy; It was deep-seeded inside of Hwang Hyunjin. A handful of traumatic experiences that left him with a small infectious monster that dwelled within him, but like a fucking parasite it feeds off every negative thought, interaction, and mindset. The monster growing like an uncontrollable weed, roots burrowing into his insides, lacing their way around his heart.  But there was only one person who could make it all go away.orHyunjin gets jealous and reminds Baekhyun that he only belongs to him.
Relationships: Baekhyun/Hyunjin, Byun Baekhyun/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Jealous Sea

~

Hyunjin was working a regular Saturday night at the mysterious club he had found from a mutual friend, his usual group of friends sitting in one of the booths that were partially hidden at the back in the darkness. Courtesy of the club that encouraged play in the dark. It wasn't necessarily classified as a 'sex club' but nobody had to guess otherwise when they walked into the dark atmosphere, dark strobe lights shining from wall to wall, the all-leather interior that matched the black floors and sound-proof walls.

But the main attraction was the caged-in poles that were placed in a square around the tiled dance floor. A dancer for each section.

Hyunjin being one of them.

Hyunjin was what we would call a thrill seeker. He got bored easily of repeating the same thing over, he hated repetitively, maybe it was due to some unspoken trauma. But no one would know the wiser. They just knew Hyunjin as the one who never knew what it was like to be stable, he was a meticulous butterfly that floated from place to place never leaving a trace. Staying too long created attachments.

A jack of trades.

The only one who he never left behind in his adventures was his best friend, Baekhyun.

The dark-haired Hyung who had captured the attention of Hyunjin when he was barely twelve years old in elementary school. He was so young masturbating to the sheer thought of his senior who was eight years older than him. He never would have thought he’d have a chance to be with him in a sexual arrangement. After all, it didn’t long for their paths to cross. Now they were roommates in a cheap apartment… That little shabby apartment that brought Hyunjin back home every night even when he wanted to run away again.

Baekhyun was what Hyunjin would call 'Stability', the only person in his life who knew and supported Hyunjin throughout every drastic change he made in his life.

Tonight felt different though. As he danced he could see that Baekhyun wasn’t paying attention to him, could see the way his eyes sparkled in the strobe lights as he laughed at one of their mutual friends jokes. Hyunjin hated it. The jealousy laced its way into his emotions. They weren’t together. But Hyunjin was still greedy and selfish when it came to Baekhyun.

Hyunjin hips pushed and pulled, tired arms holding his body upon the pole as he fell back. Hanging upside down on the twirling metal stick, hands trailing up and down his mostly exposed chest. He knew he was hot. Hundreds of predatory eyes watching him, waiting for the right moment to pounce at vulnerable prey.

Hyunjin was exhausted, but he needed his attention. It didn't matter who watched him, there was only one pair of eyes that he wanted to burn through him. He moved his arm up between his legs, gripping onto the pole with sweaty hands. He pulled his body upwards, strands Hyunjin's bubblegum pink hair sticking to his glossed lips as his feet hit the ground. Pink spandex hot pants, pink glitter, a pink strappy harness on his slender frame. He was a glorified barbie doll. Living out his pink fantasy.

He still wasn't paying attention. Lips parted while he laughed at something that probably wasn't even funny. Hyunjin scowled, his warm tongue gliding over his swollen lips that tasted of watermelon bubblegum. He would show him who he belonged to. Where his eyes should have been while he was performing.

~

“You’re done already?” Baekhyun questioned with a raised brow as Hyunjin slid into the booth beside him.

“Mhm,” Hyunjin answered plainly. Like he would have noticed while he was busy entertaining others.

"We should get going then, you should say goodbye to your friends," Baekhyun smiled as he looked over at the faded pink mess beside him, bits of leftover glitter lingering on his flushed face. An oversized pink sweater covering his pink harness and shorts, a pair of black vans snugly fitted onto his long feet.

Hyunjin shook his head and extended out his hand, slender fingers curling over Baekhyun's thigh.

"Hyunjin, not here," Baekhyun groaned, attempting to slap away at the prowling hand in his lap.

"Hyung, pay attention to me."

Hyunjin whined sliding his hands further upwards, greedy fingers pressing right into the fold between Baekhyun’s thigh and pelvis earning a gentle gasp from the lips that parted beside him.

He pushed his hand in further, wiggling the tips of his fingers around before sliding them over the last little bit to victory. Baekhyun's hardening cock resting in the palm of his hand.

"Hyunjin—"

"Just pay attention to me Hyung, I just need your attention," Hyunjin whined as he leaned forward. His body following his movements as he pressed his knee in between his Hyung's legs while he sat down

"Okay."

Okay. A simple two-syllable word made Hyunjin's heart flutter with anxiety. Was it that easy to convince Baekhyun? With each touch, the anxious feeling dissipated, each breathy moan painting over the green haze with a fiery array of reds and oranges- heating Hyunjin from the inside out. The eyes that lingered didn't matter, because it was just them. The only two in the world that would ever understand eachother and their fucked up minds.

Baekhyun whimpered slowly, grinding himself into Hyunjin's thigh... His mouth parted and waiting to be devoured by Hyunjin.

He had really won his attention-- He felt warm, his head spinning as he kissed Baekhyun like he couldn't breathe without him. Taking in his familiar taste that brought him down from his spiraling compulsive state. The lingering taste of alcohol and cigarettes soaking into his tongue. Bubble-gum chap-stick smearing between barely touching lips.

Hyunjin pushed his knee further up the leather booth seat. Swallowing the moan that came from Baekhyun's occupied mouth. Tongues twisting together in a never-ending battle of dominance. Hyunjin wanted to taste him forever.

They separated for a moment, Hyunjin admiring the mess below him... Strings of saliva dripped from his Hyung's chin, a visible wet spot on his grey sweatshirt that made Hyunjin twitch in excitement. Baekhyun was an utter mess, doe eyes begging for the pleasure to override his body.

They say when you're in a state of intoxication you forget about your insecurities and lose the function to review your morality. You're overdosing on the lust-- fucking begging pathetically for the next hit of pleasure to course through your itching veins. Blood rushing to your groan, your heartbeat quickening, each touch feeling like pure ecstasy. Sex and Love were two of the most addictive-earth shattering drugs. And Jealousy was the withdrawal that brought you to your knees in defeat

"Look at you," Hyunjin spoke warmly, "You're fucking pretty even when you're such a mess. I wonder what people would think when they find out that their beloved Baekhyun could be reduced to a slobbering mess"

Hyunjin reached forward, thumb and index finger gripping at Baekhyun's wet chin. The slimy spit caused little to no grip as Hyunjin leaned forward, tongue stretching out past his lips as he licked at the saliva. The clear liquid accumulating with each lap of his tongue. His own mouth watering in anticipation. Hyunjin hooked his index finger into the side of his mouth pulling on the loose skin as tight as it could go.

"Open."

The command was followed as lips stretched open, head tilted back. Hyunjin hovered over his obedient Hyung's parted lips, allowing the slightly bubbly spit to leak down his chin. Baekhyun reached out his tongue like some desperate child that was trying to catch a snowflake on a winter evening. The spit pooling onto his tongue with a welcoming grunt when Hyunjin tugged on his finger while pressing his knee further into the seat. Baekhyun continued to grind himself against Hyunjin's bare thigh desperately, his dress pants tighten uncomfortably with each sway of his hips, his briefs restricting his throbbing cock in a way that made it all the more sensitive.

Hyunjin stared down at his Hyung, spit leaking from his swollen lip.... strings of clear liquid dripping down his chin. His eyes lowering in pure bliss. Baekhyun was so beautiful and there was nothing in this world that would make him any less so.

He moved his fingers, resting his index and middle finger down on the front of Baekhyun's teeth, pulling down slightly. Baekhyun began swirling his tongue around the tips of Hyunjin's fingers. The spit frothing with thousands of little bubbles with each swirl around painted nails.

Baekhyun's eyes fluttered... Hyunjin couldn't take it anymore and he sealed the kiss between them. Swallowing the sweet moans that filled the space between them. Baekhyun's entire body shuttering as he pushed himself to ride out his orgasm to it’s full potential.. Hyunjin reached down and palmed at the spot that was already starting to feel damp. Baekhyun's entire body twitched as he threw his head back in his seat.

Hyunjin rested his hands on Baekhyun's shoulders and pulled his leg over fully, his body collapsing into his Hyung's lap. Pink sweatered arms around Baekhyun's neck. His knees on the other side of Baekhyun. He smiled to himself as he felt a pair of arms grip around his waist.

"I have half the mind to return the favor right here," Baekhyun groaned, tongue licking at his swollen lip. "But we should go home, you are probably exhausted after having such a long day and I really need a shower."

Hyunjin pulled out his arm, using the sleeve of his sweater to wipe at the remaining spit that lingered on Baekhyun's chin.

"Thank you Hyung," Hyunjin mumbled, his anxiety getting the best of him again. The burning realization of what he had done in a fit of jealousy once again.

"I'll tell you forever Hyunjin. You can be as jealous as you want, time and time again I will prove that you are the only one that I ever want to love in this world."

"I think I am going to quit this job, It makes me too emotional," Hyunjin mumbled, his bottom lip pouting out.

"That's okay baby," Baekhyun smiled, "Let's go home okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
